


And Maybe Someday

by marelicarter (padmefuckingamidala)



Series: The Little Red Thread Series [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky's just sappy and over excited that he has a healthy relationship, F/M, It's Soft, Morgan is a wee little babby, Multi, Precious Peter Parker, certified soft, honestly, there is just fluff and slight angst, very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 04:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padmefuckingamidala/pseuds/marelicarter
Summary: Having a soulmate is wonderful, and Bucky wants to propose.Also fulfilled a tumblr request for a drunk kiss and jealous kiss.





	And Maybe Someday

At Morgan’s first birthday party, the ring burns a hole in the pocket of Bucky’s jeans. He watches with a swelling heart as Y/N walks towards the table with the smash cake she made special for the toddler, a smile bright on her face, and looking drop-dead gorgeous, even in her ripped jeans and the red henley she took from him. (Wearing it tied on the side and off the shoulder was a sight that got him a little more excited than he’d like to admit, but he’ll blame that on the lazy days they had.) It matches the little red thread wrapped around her pinky, the one that connects to his metal one, and his heart lurches more.

Bucky could easily steal her away and propose, but he wants to make his own memory. He wants all of their memories to happen without the need to add more, and he doesn’t want to be overly possessive with the ideal of a proposal. Casually, he pushes the small box back down in his pocket and smiles at the sight of his soulmate setting down a beautiful little cake in front of a few very excited children, mainly for Morgan.

The infant sits on MJ’s lap–there are a bit more people than usual and Morgan finds comfort in sitting with Peter, though she has taken a liking to MJ after seeing more of her. (They think it’s because she likes to see Pete’s face, or at least, that’s what Pepper and Laura think, at least.) Mellie–because who could forget her?–sits at Peter’s side and patiently waits for people to drop more scraps, as if no one feeds her from the table, anyways. She soon finds it tiring and sits over by Clint, who is too much of a sucker for dogs that he gives her some of his food, too.

“Morg, your cake!” Peter says excitedly, pointing to it. “It looks so yummy! I might have to eat it all, that do you think?”

Morgan doesn’t respond. At a year old, she really doesn’t talk. It’s fine, it happens, and the babbling is still cute. Maybe she should have began speaking about now, but no one wanted to rush it. Especially Bucky. The bigger Morgan got, the more time flew by, and it seemed like only yesterday that he met Y/N and found his soulmate.

“Oh no!” she says theatrically, giving a fake gasp. “Careful, baby, Petey might eat your cake!”

Morgan does not waste any time smashing a fist into her cake, but she doesn’t eat it herself. She whips her fist around–covered in and clenching cake and icing–to Pete’s face and says, “Pe’ey bi’?”

Petey bite. Her first words. Everyone waits in disbelief, not comprehending that her first words were offering her big brother (figure) some of her very own special cake.

“Pe’ey,” Morgan repeats, waving her fist, smacking him in the nose in the process.

“You owe me ten dollars!” Rhodey yelps, pointing a finger at Tony. “I called it! I said her first word would be the kid’s name!”

Morgan smears icing on Peter’s face, then MJ’s, but her name is only a bunch of babbles and gurgles. Only Pete’s name is said. Giving up, Morgan eats her cake and Bucky ignores the way his heart pulls at the sight of a very excited Y/N.

The ring bothers him daily. He feels it in his pocket when she kisses him and says she’s going to shower, or when she’s dancing with Morgan to her favorite song. Something in his heart swells when Tony tells her, “stop corrupting my baby with old Barbra Streisand songs! She’ll be a rock fan and only a rock fan.”

But the ring only weighs him down more when Y/N grins and sings along dramatically, only making Morgan laugh loudly and Tony shake his head disapprovingly (but secretly smile when he turns away). It’s too beautiful, too happy. Violet never made him feel like this. Even now, as Y/N belts out a note and spins with Morgan in her arms, Bucky itches to reach for the ring, to show her how much he loves her.

He thinks of a romantic surprise. He thinks of all the things he could do with her, or even her and Mellie, like maybe a long weekend on a beach. Bucky has it all planned out and falls in love with the idea, and all that’s left to do is ask Stark to borrow a beach house. With a heart full of love and excitement, he rushes to the lab and blubbers the idea, to which Stark says, “You know what? A beach vacation would do us all some good! We’ll go this weekend!”

Y/N is too happy for Bucky to be mad. She’s happy in the sun with her swimsuit and little kimono cover-up, holding Morgan on her hip as she laughs. Peter and his friends dance to get giggles from Morgan. MJ holds Morgan’s little hands and dances with her until Morgan hollars, “Pe’ey!”

Steve and Peggy are happy to be invited and finally meet Y/N, officially. Peggy saw her a month or so back in the tower when she came to talk to Stark and ever since, she’s been sending cryptic texts about wanting to meet her. Hinting, alluding to, but never outright saying it. He knew Peggy doesn’t want to pressure him, but it’s his soulmate! She has to meet her! Steve, too, as excited for his friend. The couple–as most others–were excited that Violet was no longer around, and instead, Bucky had a loving relationship.

“She’s great, Buck,” Steve tells him, passing him a beer. They watch Y/N interact with the kids flawlessly, trusted completely, even after such a short time. The bond of soul mates allowed for Bucky to whip his life around easy as that, and he’s more than thankful. “I’m really happy for you.”

“Thanks,” he says. The smile he wears is forced, but then again, it isn’t his fault that Bucky can’t seem to find time for a perfect proposal. Morgan is handed off to Tony but Y/N doesn’t get far without the baby; Peter pulls her right back, and MJ yells for her to help with the sandcastle.

“Everyone loves her,” Peggy laughs, watching as Y/N is pulled back towards the shore. “Honestly, Bucky, when are you going to put a ring on her finger?”

Bucky wants to cry out of frustration. He pats his pocket–yeah, he has the ring in his swim trunks, and he’s avoided swimming all day because of it–and tries not to sigh. “I’m trying.”

“Wait, really?” Peggy asks.

Steve raises an eyebrow. “You’re gonna propose in front of everyone?”

“No,” he says, “I asked Stark to borrow the beach house, but he thought I meant it for a group vacation. He kinda hijacked the trip, I haven’t been able to propose at all.”

Peggy feels bad and tells Pepper, who scolds Tony, who approaches Bucky with a frown and asks, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Bucky spins around at the sound of his voice; he’s buttering toast to finish off the wonderful breakfast he’s made for Y/N and drops the bread. “Dammit,” he mutters, picking it up before tossing it out. “Tell you what?”

It’s too late now, since they’re home in the tower. Stark couldn’t even wrangle the rest of them up and keep them out of the couple’s way to make amends. “You were trying to propose?”

He shrugs, because what else is there to do? “I want it to happen but I don’t want it to overlap good memories.”

“How long have you had the ring?”

“I bought it once, uh… I don’t know how long ago. I freaked out and returned it because I didn’t think it was what she wanted, and then I rebought it.”

“When? Do you remember?”

Bucky grins at the memory. “Do you remember when Y/N and Mellie were helping Morgan take her first steps so you could video tape it and send it to Pepper?”

“Bucky.” His voice sounds so disappointed, pained, and almost lecturing.

“Hmm?”

“That was so long ago.” Tony frowns.

Bucky shrugs again, lacking other options. He doesn’t want to intrude on other memories that would be made, but he doesn’t seem to understand how bad Stark feels about it. If you would’ve asked him a few years ago, he wouldn’t have thought Bucky deserved much happiness, but he’s grown into a better person, as Bucky has, and he’s grown up in general. Stark watched a man who’s had everything ripped from him struggle to make breakfast and incorporate a ring. It’s beautiful, very plain. It doesn’t pair well with breakfast; he watches on as Bucky bites his lip and puts it back in his pocket before taking the plates up to his room.

Bucky fails for another month, but time passes quickly. The team knows now. They know how badly he wants to propose to Y/N but can’t find the right time. They try to offer advice, but nothing sticks, not when the kids love Y/N too much and cling to her daily. Bucky doesn’t mind, but Bucky doesn’t want the kids involved in the proposal. He just wants her and an answer. Maybe some happy tears.

But they don’t come just yet. Y/N sits on the couch fighting sleep as Morgan snores against her chest. Pepper appears to take the baby, but also to announce another party. She holds out a credit card and smiles softly.

“What’s this for?”

“Another Gala,” Pepper answers. “You’ll need to get clothes. Bucky needs a suit. You can get a suit too if you’d like, or get a nice dress. Whatever you wanna wear.”

Y/N takes the card with a stifled yawn. We’ll rack up a big bill, won’t we, Bucky?”

Bucky laughs softly as she leans into him, and agrees, before Pepper leaves with Morgan and leaves them alone. He could propose now. He could finally do it, be happier than ever, but she’s already falling asleep against him, and he’s happy enough.

Bucky gets a suit—a proper one, with new shoes—and Y/N gets a dress. It’s a beautiful evening dress that makes her look like a princess, no, a goddess. It’s a plain black material that is fitted at the waist, and then slightly more relaxed as it goes down. It’s off-the-shoulder with more of a sweetheart neckline, and the skirt has a thigh-high slit. She wears it with heels and a beautiful necklace that doesn’t dip lower than her collar bones. Her hair is in an updo, nothing too flashy, but the brown lipstick she likes so much is enough of a statement piece, and it leaves Bucky grinning like a school boy.

The event itself makes him feel useless. He stands by with a glass of champagne as everyone wines and dines. Tony and Pepper greet people, but Y/N herself does something similar, and already, people are living up to flirt and introduce themselves. He watches as man after man—and sometimes the occasional woman—shakes her hand and looks at their hand, wondering if a red thread will appear. 

Something in his heart doesn’t appreciate it. With every person that finds themselves smitten with her, he drinks. Champagne has no effect on his body but there’s left over mead from Thor’s supply, and he tears into it like crazy. Shot after shot, knocking them back. His stomach swirls and splashes around inside him, but there’s just something about everyone trying to flirt with her that makes him feel useless. 

When a woman takes Y/N’s hand, inspects for a thread, and brings it up to kiss her knuckles, Bucky wants to puke. The anxiety is too much and he looks at the woman before Y/N and knows she looks cute, cuter than he ever could and much sharper in her gala wear, but it hurts. That’s his soulmate, and they’re all over him and if it’s nothing. 

“Honey?”

He didn’t even realize he stormed over there. Bucky’s angry, shoulders trembling ever so slightly at the rage he feels boil in his veins, but Y/N’s not backed into a corner out of fear. Others around them, however, seem to be frightened. The former Winter Soldier is standing in front of them, livid and drunk, which probably wasn’t the best combination of things, but it weighs heavy in his chest. He knows what people must think of him.

“Is everything okay?” she asks him, reaching out to cup his cheek. “Hey, hey, look at me. You’re scaring me.”

Scaring her. Oh, God, he feels sick. He’s no better than anyone else.

One of her guests reached out to her, as if to shield her, and put his arm out. “Careful, we don’t know what he’s capable of.”

Bucky wanted to cry. What a fucking joke.

Y/N, however, wasn’t amused in the slightest. “You can kindly fuck right off. That’s my soulmate you’re talking about, Richard.”

The way she said soulmate–the way it slipped off her tongue made him feel special, like he was the only one in the world that mattered. Everything was sunshine and rainbows when she said that, how she reached for him, how she held him even though he should have been the one holding her.

The man, Richard, looked shocked. “I’m so sorry, I–”

“I don’t care.”

Bucky grabbed her face in his hands, squishing her cheeks, and kissed her right then and there. It wasn’t a drawn out one by any means. It wasn’t a let-me-stick-my-tongue-in-your-throat kind of kiss, but honestly, who could say. Bucky kissed her as if his life depended on it, and she kissed him right back. Her hands found his wrists, and his heart was beating out of his chest. When he kissed her like this, he knew her favorite thing to do was hold around his wrists. It was how he knew he did good, or wanted more attention, or was appreciated. When he pulled back and looked at her through half-lidded eyes and his wet eyelashes, she was smiling at him, too. Everything else was a blur, and all he could remember was the smile after the kiss.

Waking up with a hangover sucked, and was unheard of before now. Bucky groaned, failing to get comfortable, but quickly realized he was wearing his suit. The jacket was ripped in the shoulder on his left side, but other than that, his shoes were off, so he counted it as a win. On the night stand beside him were two Captain-America-strength pain relievers and a tall glass of water. Reaching for them was difficult; it was as if he was moving through jelly with every movement. In the end, the glass clattered to the floor, making a mess and wasting the two pils that fell with it. “Fuck,” he groaned, falling back against the pillows.

“Bucky?”

Fuck, fuck, fuck. There was no way this was happening. He couldn’t face her right now. Y/N could have felt anything about last night, and what’s worse, is that he wasn’t sure what all he did. He tried to sit up, begging his body to work, but gives up just as the door opens and he sees Y/N in the doorway with Steve and Peggy right behind her. “Are you okay?’

She has a black eye. Oh my God. Her lip looks busted on the side, but the black eye is so much more noticable–and if he knows her as well as he prides himself on, he’s willing to bet the lip isn’t hurt because of someone else, but as a reaction towards the punch. She always bit her lip when something happened, and could never gauge how hard she was biting down.

“Oh, fuck,” he whines, nearly crying at the sight of her. “Please tell me I didn’t do that.”

Peggy grins, and Bucky feels better. If Peggy isn’t screaming, then nothing was wrong. “You don’t remember how Y/N started a fist fight?”

“Was I there for that?”

Peggy laughs, but Y/N is more worried about him. She sits at his side as their friends follow them in. Steve's quick to tend to the mess he made, while Peggy grabs another cup from the stand by the mini fridge against the far wall. “Well,” she continues before Y/N could, “not many people were happy that the two of you were soulmates, so she punched someone. They punched back.”

Bucky groans. “I am so sorry, doll, I shouldn’t have been so stupid–”

“It’s okay,” she murmurs. “You weren’t stupid. You should be allowed you kiss me no matter what.”

“I feel like I’ve been poisoned,” he tells her. “I think I had too much to drink. Can I go back in time and not drink?”

Peggy hands him a cup and two more pills, which he gladly takes. Once the water is finished, Peggy takes the cup and hands him something else. A very crumpled looking velvet box. He gasps and begins to pat his pockets, only to find them empty. No, no, no! This one's broken, it couldn’t be! It looked smashed. “Your weight was thrown at one point,” Peggy says quietly, “so I kept it safe for you. I didn’t check the inside.”

“She also wouldn’t show me,” Y/N mutters.

Bucky was a lot of things. He was a soulmate, an uncle, a friend, but none of that mattered now, because at this moment, he's a grown man with tears running down his face. He feels sick to his stomach knowing that at one point, he fell hard enough to break the box. The ring wouldn’t be much better, would it? Could it? Carefully, he takes it gently from Peggy and stares at it. “I have to go to the store,” he blurted out, kicking at the blankets and sheets.

“Hey! Whoa, buddy, you’re not going anywhere!” Steve lectures.

Y/N grabs his arm. “Listen to Steve, calm down.”

“I need this,” he says frantically. “You don’t understand, I need it.”

“I do understand, Bucky,” she tells him. Her fingers are gentle as they find his hair, pushing it back out of his face as he spoke. The fear in his eyes upset her. “It’s okay.”

“No, you can’t. You can’t understand, Peggy didn’t tell you what it was.”

Y/N’s hand stops, and for the third time in a matter of four minutes, Bucky’s heart breaks. “Bucky,” she murmurs, “just because Peggy wouldn’t show me, that doesn’t mean I don’t know what it is.”

Bucky continues to cry. “It was supposed to be perfect.”

For a moment, she doesn’t say anything. She turns around to her friends wordlessly, and they both leave quietly and close the door behind them. Finally, then, her full attention is his. “I knew you had it for a long time. I just thought you didn’t want to, that you…. That you were changing your mind every day.”

Bucky shakes his head sternly. “No,” he says, “I would never regret it. Never. I just didn’t want to step on your toes.”

“On my toes?”

He realizes now how stupid it sounds. “I’m…” Wow. What a fucking idiot. He looks at Y/N and sees the love of his life, but doesn’t feel worthy of such love. “I wanted it to have its own place, its own memory. I didn’t want to do it just because it was a good day, or right after Morgan said her first word, or after Peter taught Mellie, finally, how to cha-cha slide. I wanted it to feel happy and normal, you know?”

She grins, even though she's crying now, too. “Bucky. You could’ve proposed to me with breakfast and I would still say yes.”

“I tried. I just always second guessed myself.”

“You don’t have anything to prove,” she tells him, taking his metal hand in hers, admiring the view of the threads around their pinkies. “I love you, okay? And I know that’s why you second-guessed yourself. But Bucky, nothing makes me happier than you.”

In a surge of confidence, Bucky opens the smashed box to reveal a pristine ring, perfect and unharmed. “Please marry me?”

Y/N didn’t answer with words just yet. She wiped her eyes and nodded, failing to find words even as Bucky took her hand and put the ring on her finger. It wasn’t too flashy, but fuck, it was so perfect. Plain, elegant, and simple. It was everything she wanted, even if she would lie and tell Bucky she didn’t have a dream ring. He’d seen her Pinterest, he knew her too well.

“Yes,” she finally croaked. “Yes, yes, yes! Bucky, yes. Of course. Always.”

Bucky kissed her again, cupping her face, and the scared tears turned into happy ones. It was peaceful. Months of planning and failing to ask what seemed like such a simple question finally came together, leaving them breathless with joy. Y/N wrapped her fingers around his wrists and everything felt right.


End file.
